Miniature automotive type vehicles are commonly utilized at golf courses for transporting golfers around the course. These vehicles are frequently referred to motorized golf carts, typically powered by an electric motor and a battery pack, or alteratively by a small internal combustion engine. Motorized golf carts are frequently used in non-golf applications, such as for indoor transportation in large industrial plants or in vacation or retirement communities.
While the majority of automotive vehicles including golf carts or the like have a front and rear wheel track which are substantially identical, there are vehicles illustrated in the prior art which have front and rear tracks which are significantly different (U.S. Pat. DES. 187,858, Pollock; U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,209 to Brunderman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,795, Tidwell). In such instances, typically, the pair of wheels having the narrow track is intended to eliminate the need for a differential or to provide golf club storage space.